Wearing wrinkled clothing presents a poor image unsuitable in almost all social and business environments. In an ideal world, there would be unlimited closet space where garments such as shirts, blouses, sweaters, sweatshirts, pants, etc. would be hung on thick padded hangers with sufficient space between the hangers to avoid having the garments touching. However closet space is often limited and clothing on hangers are tightly squeezed against each other, or folded and stuffed into drawers. Unless you are accessing only the top item in a drawer, the items stored above a lower item must be carefully removed and often re-folded to avoid having all the items pull out and/or become wrinkled. Even if you are very careful, folded clothing develops pronounced creases from the pressure applied to the folds. We have only very limited control over the amount of pressure that will be applied to folded clothing. This type of storage will wrinkle the most carefully pressed or ironed article of clothing as the folds set in and the articles of clothing (garments) move (slide) against one another, producing wrinkles in the fabric that will also set in.
One trick that is often suggested is to wrap and to fold individual articles of clothing in plastic or tissue paper. While this technique reduces the wrinkling, it does not reduce let alone eliminate the folds. Another trick long used by backpackers is to roll the clothing rather than fold. While this reduces the number and obviousness of the folds (from key areas such as the chest and back) it actually increases wrinkling of the garments.
Bundled wrapping, which is a method of interfolding multiple articles of clothing reduces the folds and creases, but also requires that the clothing be accessed as a bundle, and unused items must be re-bundle wrapped after one item is selected.
When traveling and living away from home, clothing must be packed tightly to avoid shifting and then stored in drawers or hung up.
Therefore it is desirable to be able to reduce wrinkles and the visibility of folds on stored garments while being able to selectively and rapidly access a particular item of clothing.